The Fun of Health Class
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Dick has been assigned the pull out method for his school project in Health class. He is more than just embarrassed about it. Wally/Dick


Dick was in health class, bored out of his mind. Currently the class was learning about sex education. Dick hated the class ever since they went on the subject. His classmates wouldn't stop making jokes about his name and the current topic they were learning about. If you can't guess what they are talking about, try harder to figure it out.

The teacher, a rather odd man who sported glasses, started writing on a white board. He instructed his class with, "Today we will be getting a project. Each student will get a different topics on pregnancy. No, you can't work with a partner and no, I won't change the topic you get."

Grumbles and moans could be heard. The teacher went through his list, Dick being one of the last students to be given their topic. Dick had a bad feeling he was going to be stuck with something horrid.

"_Dick Grayson, you will be doing your project on the pull out method," The teacher spoke. Dick looked humiliated. Of course he got that, fate was a bitch. Dick didn't see why he had to take this class, or why anybody else had to for that matter. Before he even entered the class, he was questioning his sexuality. This class just made his questioning even worse._

_After seeing countless pictures of the private areas of women, he would always flip to where they showed the male's. His questionings started to change into understanding._

_Why did he have to do this project, again? It wasn't as though he could get pregnant. Shouldn't they just be showing the girls this? Maybe if he confessed he was gay, he could get out of the project. Not like he was going to be using the pull out method anytime soon. _

_The bell rang, causing for Dick to stop his internal hatred towards his health teacher. He got up from his desk and sulked the entire time as he walked out of the classroom. He was thankful that at least Health class was his last class of the day. He proceeded out to the entrance door, leaving the school building. To no surprise, Wally way waiting outside for him. _

_"Crap," Dick let out, wanting to take back what he said as soon as he saw the look Wally gave him._

_"I never knew crap was a new way to say hello," Wally said, confusion written all over his freckled face. Wally went on with, "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. I just forgot about something. It's all good. What's up, dude?" Dick tried to avoid what he was actually thinking about. He did not want to let Wally know about his project. He would not only make fun of him for actually putting up with the project, but it might give away that he had a crush on him. Talking about sexual topics usually made it hard for a guy going through puberty to not want to express their desires._

_Not to say Dick wanted to find the nearest bedroom and do unspeakable things- he was nowhere near old enough to be thinking about that. No, he felt how most thirteen year olds would about it their crush. He wanted to hang out with Wally, but also be able to hold him as well. _

_"Not much, bombed my history test. I still don't see why I need to know about guys who wore wigs and weird clothes. I mean, our costumes are out there, but seriously? No man should be wearing what they use to wear," Wally ranted. Dick just nodded his head, not really in the right state of mind. _

_"I'd love to hang out, but I have a project I have to do," Dick told, Wally's face showing a look of disappointment. Dick, seeing this, added, "But we can hang out tomorrow."_

_Wally asked, "What's your project about? Maybe I can help you with it."_

_"Uh…." Dick didn't know what to say. He didn't want Wally to know._

_Unfortunate for him, a rude classmate of Dick's who was ease dropping on their conversation shouted out, "He has to do it on the pull out method! It's beyond funny."_

_The girl giggled as Dick glared holes into her head, a slight blush on his face. Why did he have to get the most awkward subject? _

_Wally burst out laughing, Dick wanting to bury his face in his hands. The girl skipped off, feeling as though her mission to embarrass Dick was complete. Even after she left, Wally was still laughing._

_"And people say I'm the immature one," Dick spoke up, Wally finally stopping his laughing._

_"Dude, I'm sorry. That's just so funny that your teacher can actually give you projects like that. Anyways, I'll help you with your project if it means we get to hang out."_

_The only thing that was running through Dick's head was 'Oh god, no.' Dick could just picture it now._

_ In his head, he was imagining his health teacher being fired. If only that were true, than he wouldn't have to do his project._

_"I'll take your lack of a response as a yes. Let's get started!" Wally exclaimed, a little too happy to be helping a friend out with such a project. Wally grabbed dick, dragging him to his house._

_Once at Wally's house and upstairs in his rather messy room, Wally started looking through his room for things to work with. After a few minutes, there was a nice little arts and crafts pile near Dick's feet._

_"Why do you own half of this?" Dick asked, picking up glitter glue, raising an eyebrow._

_"You never know when you will need glitter glue. Do not judge me," Wally said._

_"Right, well, what am I even suppose to put on a poster for this? Am I supposed to Google the pull out method and print out pictures of it? Honestly, my health teacher is not aster," Dick uttered. _

_Wally saw Dick look at the floor the entire time he spoke, avoiding eye contact. Wally understood talking about the pull out method must be uncomfortable, but Dick was acting a lot more uncomfortable about it than he should. Wally thought for a long moment. People claim Wally to not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he actually was pretty smart. He was starting to see that Dick liked him more than just a friend. Wally is smart, however he tends to act before thinking. _

_Because of Wally not thinking about the consequences, he decided to mess around with the younger boy's mind. He always wanted to tell the boy he liked him back, however he wasn't the type of person to be all romantic. He did what he always did when he wanted to say something, yet didn't know how to say it. He made a joke._

_"Maybe we could do it ourselves and take pictures to put on your poster," Wally teased, not knowing his little joke was about to end up being a problem._

_"What?" Dick shouted, alarmed by what the redhead just said._

_"You heard me," Wally winked, not serious at all about what he said. _

_Dick looked completely over taken by his emotions. Wally didn't start regretting what he said until he saw Dick look up at him. He looked as though he was about to break. He wasn't crying, but he might as well have been. _

_"Shit, Dick. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," Wally tried to comfort the boy he just upset._

_"It's cool," Dick said, trying not to act as though his feelings weren't just played with._

_"No, it's not. I shouldn't have joked about that," Wally sincerely told._

_"I said it was cool, so let's just stop talking about it," Dick demabded with a fake voice._

_Wally went over to Dick, grabbing his chin gently so he was looking him straight in the eye._

_"What I said was wrong. We both aren't ready for that and I didn't even ask you on a date yet," Wally whispered._

_"What do you mean by the last part?" Dick was hoping he heard the boy right._

_"Batman had to teach you to read between the lines," Wally mumbled, not wanting to repeat himself._

_"So you are saying you like me, or more you want to take me on a date. Am I supposed to believe you aren't joking again?" Dick was a tad bit snappy with his response. Wally knew he deserved it._

_"You don't have to believe it, you just need to say yes," Wally notified. _

_Dick looked hesitant, but when Wally reached for his hand and held it, he felt like he wanted nothing but to go on a date with his absentminded crush._

_Wally smiled as Dick let out, "Fine, but you are paying. I do not want to pay for your meal. The way you eat, I'd need to own a bank to pay off your meal."_

_Before they left to go out, Dick looked back at his blank poster board._

_"You know, I still hate my health teacher, but I think I'm going to have to thank him," Dick spoke to Wally._

_"Why's that?" Wally asked._

_"If it wasn't for his weird project, this entire situation may have never happened."_

_"You know, I would have sooner or later told you I liked you back, but yes, the pull out method I guess has helped us."_

_"Not what I meant," Dick rolled his eyes with a smile as Wally squeezed Dick's hand tighter. _


End file.
